Dark Magician VS Dark Magician
by Dark Magician Girl 2003
Summary: Duel of Arcana's Dark Magician and Yugi's. This is told by Arcana's Dark Magician's POV.


Dark Magician vs. Dark Magician - by Dark Magician Girl 2003  
  
Authors Note: This story happens during the Master of Magicians Trilogy. It is told by the Red Dark Magician's POV. Sorry for those who have not seen these Episodes yet. Go no Further if you dislike Spoilers. I do not know what happened to the Dark Magician's in Arcana's deck after that battle.  
  
This battle has been a long one indeed. I was sent to the Graveyard before being summoned in the first round. My Master got me back using Dark Renewal. Things heated up when Master was about to use a Trap Card on Yami's Dark Magician. The Mystical Guillotine is no way to go. I cannot help but feel sorry for the Younger looking Dark Magician. We might look like Holograms now but 5000 years ago we were very real to our Masters. I sigh with relief when Yami had the good sense to use Magical Hats. I prefer to battle my opponents then let a mere Magic or Trap card do away with them. Master used a card enabling me to Throw A Thousand Knives in an attempt to do away with Yami's Dark Magician. Yami used Curse Breaker to stop my attack saving his Dark Magician.  
  
I hear my Master order me to attack Yami's Dark Magician I gladly obey my Master knowing he might use Monster Reborn to get me back from the Graveyard. My prediction was correct because no sooner was I sent to the Graveyard that I was Reborn again. I smirked seeing that Yami did the same thing with his Dark Magician. I knew now that my Master is dealing with a very strong opponent.  
  
Master uses another Trap Card and I watch Dark Magician get chained by Nightmare Chains allowing me the chance I need to attack Yami's life points. I gladly use Dark Magic Attack! I watch from the corner of my eye at his Dark Magician. I know for a fact that he shows concern for his Master. I cannot help but feel sorry for him a little. I don't want to do this but I have no choice since I am Arcana's Servant.  
  
I stand proudly in front of Arcana my Master ready to attack again. I am his favorite Duel Monster and have never let him down in duels. I stand there watching with delight, as Yami's Dark Magician can do nothing to save his own Master from losing His Life Points. I watch Master play Doll of Demise. Good I would have company annihilating Yami's Life Points. I am denied that opportunity when I hear something from my own Master. Oh no! I heard my Master right, he is going to use Ectoplasmer to attack Yami's Life Points directly. My energy is to be turned into Ectoplasm to attack Yami's Life Points. There is no care in his voice whatsoever. I am just a card to him nothing more. I am loyal to Arcana and this is the gratitude I get!  
  
Yami actually believes in The Heart of the Cards. I wish my Master knew how true that is I have a life of my own when not dueling. Had my Master been paying attention he would have noticed me slump and show fear. I want to die a warrior's death not by the means of a Magic Card. What's this? Yami is trying to prevent Arcana from using Ectoplasmer. The attempt to reason with Master is futile because of his state of mind. It is nice knowing that another actually cared for me even though I was not in his deck.  
  
I hear my Master shout the command activating Ectoplasmer. The backstabbing no good turned on me and now I pay a price. A sharp pain hits me then darkness. Yami's Dark Magician knew what the Ectoplasmer Card could do so he deflected my oncoming attack by turning into Ectoplasm Himself and protecting Yami.  
  
I sit in the Graveyard feeling betrayed. All the duels I ever did were for my Master, why did he have to do that to me, why? I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I look up at Yami's Dark Magician he has a confident look on his face.  
  
Red Dark Magician: Why do you look so happy? My Master has another Dark Magician in his deck and is holding a Magic card to summon Him without any need for sacrifices.  
  
Dark Magician: Master has another Monster in his deck that will defeat your Master. Master is going to use Dark Magician Girl to win this Duel.  
  
Red Dark Magician: How is that possible? You know as much as I do that she has 2000 hit points. She is going to be toasted by the other Dark Magician.  
  
Dark Magician: Have you lost faith completely? Dark Magician Girl can borrow 300 life points for each Dark Magician in both opponents Graveyards?  
  
Red Dark Magician: I will admit I forgot about that. Thank you, for the reminder.  
  
I watch from the Graveyard while Arcana played The Dark Magic Curtain. Sure enough my Evil looking Brother leapt onto the field. He looks totally insane and will do away with Yami's Life Points with no hesitation or remorse. I watch my Brother grin sadistically at Dark Magician Girl which Yami summoned using the same Dark Magic Curtain. I watch my Brother lunge at Dark Magician Girl with an evil glint in his eyes. I hope Yami's Dark Magician is right about our power helping Dark Magician Girl. Sure enough I watch my Brother get destroyed by Dark Magician Girl. I heard her go humph to him. It is rare to see Dark Magician Girl to take anything seriously. I am pleased that a battle is one place she behaves at. I hear her go humph to Master and wanted to laugh. The Blonde Haired Beauty being a snob is funny. She winked at Dark Magician and Myself. At least she is reliable where it counts.  
  
I glared at my Master when Yami explained to him why his Dark Magician was destroyed. I noticed the fear in Masters eyes too, that gave me satisfaction after what he did to me. Fear is a powerful force. Hah, what goes around comes around. I felt somewhat grateful that Yami won. Arcana had no right to win after what he did to me.  
  
I feel myself being taken from Arcana's Deck along with my Brother. I know Yami will destroy us since we were tampered with. What's this I am not destroyed or my Brother? Yami did not want to destroy cards that have Dark Magician on them. He felt he would be betraying his own Dark Magician if he were to destroy our cards. Yami had Yugi lock us up in a box to keep us safe. We would continue to live our own lives in the Shadow Realm not worrying in fear. 


End file.
